


Home Is Too Far Flown From Me 漫漫歸途

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Soulmate AU, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>閃電俠有的是時間，真的。宿敵抓走年輕的自己一去不返，房間裡頭只有一個女人癱坐地上嗚咽不息、一個男人站在門旁驚嚇不已，此外再無一人，Thawne立於其中，感受到了——一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Too Far Flown From Me 漫漫歸途

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is Too Far Flown From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333570) by [corngold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corngold/pseuds/corngold). 



> 授權：

　　Eobard Thawne回到過去只為殺死Barry Allen。

　　他並不擔心什麼潛在悖論——他知道自己在做什麼。經過多年纏鬥不休，只要可以換取片刻安寧，就值得他冒上風險。毫無疑問，他會改變未來，但是這樣行得通，這樣會令一切更好。他知道自己在做什麼。不可能出錯。

　　他沒花多長時間就找對了屋子——古老陳舊、搖搖欲墜的木屋，放滿針織地毯與厚絨座椅，易燃得可笑，這些史前人類腦子裡到底想些什麼？——但還是不夠快。他步入客廳的時候，閃電俠已經追上來了。

　　有個女人——想必是Mrs. Allen——坐在房間中央不斷尖叫，看著Thawne一次又一次嘗試超越閃電俠。哪怕只是領先一瞬，減慢他的速度以便爬上樓梯、找到那個小鬼、抹消他的存在、永永遠遠擺脫宿敵。那個宿敵現在甚至將他扔到房間另一端的牆上，然後追上來，舉起拳頭。

　　他不相信閃電俠能夠阻止他，無論對方怎麼拼盡全力。Thawne的速度更快，一直如是，受到仇恨，受到落空的希望驅使。閃電俠不可能從中找到破綻。

　　隨即他聽見那個小鬼有動靜——受打鬥聲音吸引——他轉過身面向他，擺出勝利的姿態——

　　當他對上那雙大大的灰藍色眼睛，腳步踉蹌一頓。空間收縮又延伸，兩人之間似遠還近。宇宙化為一束閃電直直穿過他的胸膛。神速力開始歌唱。

　　閃電俠有的是時間，真的。宿敵抓走年輕的自己一去不返，房間裡頭只有一個女人癱坐地上嗚咽不息、一個男人站在門旁驚嚇不已，此外再無一人，Thawne立於其中，感受到了——一切。

　　一切。

　　他沒有可能預見得到。此事根本不應發生。閃電俠和逆閃電之間除了仇恨什麼都沒。 _什麼都沒。_ 他們纏鬥 _多年_ 賠上Thawne大半輩子， _多年_ 以來彼此之間也是 _什麼都沒_ 。他聽得見、 _感受_ 得到神速力對著他笑。嘲笑。怒火在他眼底燃燒。

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　這十五年間他並非沒見過Barry。無論那個小鬼還有什麼身份，多了什麼身份，都是他回家的金券。他就是一項投資，而Thawne——現在是Wells了：眸色要比Barry的湛藍淺上一些，身軀修長瘦削又結實，因為早前S.T.A.R.實驗室的悲劇事故，很不幸餘生都要困守輪椅——保護自己的投資。他不止一次從遠處觀察Barry成長。有次甚至收到並且回覆過一封他寄來的粉絲信。那封信手寫而成，字裡行間閃耀著希望與夢想，興奮與敬畏。Barry「一直以來都熱愛科學」，信裡如是說，「Dr. Wells是他心目中的英雄」。

　　諷刺意味濃厚得Thawne可以用刀切開。

　　Barry在CCPD從事法證。Harrison Wells打開粒子加速器那晚，他正在自己的實驗室努力工作。他僅僅待了幾週醫院，Thawne就成功說服他的養父將他移到S.T.A.R.實驗室接受更好的治療。這就代表整整九個月Joe和Iris West時不時徘徊Barry床邊，倒也沒造成什麼麻煩。畢竟直至他醒來之前都無事可做。

　　而Thawne知道他終將醒來。West一家以為他的自信是源於太過善良，不忍說出真相；他的信徒以為他是基於科學測量。實則他的認知來自未來簡單不過的事實。Thawne坐著輪椅，托起下巴，看著Barry呼吸起伏。感受到兩人之間的聯繫閃爍，牽引。Barry很快就會醒來了。

 

 

* * *

 

  
　　他不知道的是彼時Barry會有何反應。

　　Thawne被那種感覺狠狠擊中的一刻就知道是什麼回事了，看著眼前穿著睡衣的十一歲小鬼，心底透出殺機。對，那時的他為此怒火中燒喪失理智。他的回應就是從廚房拿來刀子刺穿Mrs. Allen的心臟。但是他有十五年時間學會接受現實。

　　又或者，至少、學會控制情緒。

　　問題是，那個穿著睡衣的十一歲小鬼認出那種感覺是什麼回事了嗎？Barry知道那個殺死他母親的男人是他的靈魂伴侶嗎？當他張開眼睛看見Harrison Wells，他會感受到那股牽引嗎？Thawne有多少秘密將會暴露於陽光之下——不是因為他犯了錯誤，只是單純他的運氣令人惱怒地差到極點？

　　Barry終於睜開雙眼的時候，Thawne並不在旁。他收到Cisco來電，對方興奮不已、活力十足的聲音令Thawne也不禁生畏。待他坐著輪椅來到醫學化驗室，他的心跳已然平復，他盡可能擺出和藹可親的神情。

　　Barry Allen就在那裡。

　　突如其來的 _聯繫_ 瞬間擊中他，如今那個小鬼醒來，聯繫強了數倍不止，伴隨舊有的憎恨直直擊中他。他極力抑制，重奪控制權。實在艱難至極，要阻止自己從輪椅上站起來，走近Barry然後——他也不知道。他們生而契合，他清楚得很——他們 _完美契合_ ，他們 _將會完美契合_ ，只要他伸出手，欣然接受。

　　他不可能這樣做。他感受得到神速力的光芒，滋生於他藏在輪椅之下的細網。他計劃利用它回家，收集足量以一勞永逸還他速度。它現正輕哼低唱，他帶著遺憾抽取神速力。將它化為盾牌，將盾牌橫放兩人之間。

　　他仍然感覺到那道聯繫將他領到Barry身邊，但只要運氣不是太差，Barry就無法反過來追蹤。

　　Barry問他自己睡了多久，Thawne回答了他。Barry轉過身來。他的雙眼煥發光芒，Thawne凝神屏息，但對方並非回應聯繫。Barry眼中的他只不過是兒時英雄。Thawne無法確定可以掩飾多久，還未能確定，但似乎很有希望。

　　不知何故，某部份瘋狂的他——有點失望。

　　他推著輪椅掉轉方向，他感覺得到神速力在嘲笑他。它討厭被人操縱。縱然他知道自己十四年前在做什麼，縱然他知道自己 _此時此刻_ 在做什麼、計劃周全、維持時間線絲毫無損，即便如此，它仍然成功向他報復。

**Author's Note:**

> １）感謝閃受群裡各位妹子替我想出篇名怎麼翻。  
> ２）此篇又名《倒霉的逆閃》XDDDDD


End file.
